borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 duping guns
Well This offer is now void considering my profile was just corrupted. Sorry. Hello I'm BEAST_KILLER1995 and I have an offer for all people who would like to dupe guns. I collect rare guns and have most of the orange colored guns, but only 1 of each. I have no problem with duping my guns and you dont even have to trade me any thing, I just know how hard it is to find that 1 gun you really want. About half of these guns are in my vault so if you dont have the mad moxxi add-on I might not be able to help you right away, but I will go there myself and pull out the gun you want. Here is a list of my guns and the damage it does and the accuracy, oh and I do have some modded guns I never use I just got them from people and never threw them out because they looked cool and I will not put them on the list. Some of the lower dam guns have elemental damage with them also. But now the list: ''Assault Rifles Glorious Serpens dam 398 acc 91.3 Glorious Revolution dam 391 acc 82.4 Scoped Guardian dam 399 acc 93.6 War Raven dam 328 acc 91.3 Crimson Destroyer dam 290 acc 96.7 Frantic Bastard dam 490 acc 67.0 Pearl Ogre dam 353 acc 91.3 Repeaters Shredder Nemesis dam 287x3 acc 95.1 Nasty Firehawk dam 372 acc 87.5 Nasty Rebel dam 345 acc 90.4 Steel Violator dam 153x3 acc 77.5 Double Thanatos dam 216x2 acc 77.6 Nasty Gemini dam 339x2 acc 78.7 desert Hornet dam 339 acc 76.2 Crimson Reaper dam 230 acc 90.5 Nasty Troll dam 229 acc 83.3 Fanged Protector dam 285 acc 74.5 Caustic Invader dam 159 acc 87.5 Nasty Invader dam 266 92.9 Double Vengeance dam 204x2 acc 85.0 Athena's Wisdom dam 193x2 acc 92.1 Chiouito Amigo dam 131x2 acc 96.3 Vile Rage dam 259 acc 87.2 *this machine pistol has a bit of special value to me, as it helped me beat the clap-trap revolution add-on. Oh and its 500% burst fire. Revolvers Shredder Aries dam 1532x3 acc 92.6 Stabilized Equalizer dam 1005 acc 95.1 '''Patton ' dam 465 acc 91.7 Bloody Unforgiven dam 1664 acc 94.2 Swift Anaconda dam 1405 acc 94.4 Pearl Chimera dam 1121 acc 93.6 Pestilent Defiler dam 1330 acc 93.6 ''Rocket Launchers Shredder Undertaker dam 2810x3 acc 87.5 Steel Redemption dam 3852 acc 88.8 Burning Rhino dam 1390 acc 93.3 Scoped Mongol dam 1453 acc 89.0 Scoped Nidhogg dam 2437 acc 95.1 Leviathan dam 1135 acc 91.7 Shotguns Fatal Jackal dam 1199 acc 68.9 Terrible Defender dam 187x9 acc 37.7 Desert Bulldog dam 1030 acc 58.5 (shoots rockets) Vitriolic Crux dam 172x7 acc 74.6 Terrible Striker dam 283x9 acc 56.7 Blast Hammer dam 291x7 acc 66.5 Fatal Curx dam 205x7 acc 80.6 Friendly Fire dam 204x9 acc 11.7 Hunter's Hydra {C} dam 204x10 acc 72.9 Grievous Butcher dam 125x3 acc 58.8 (500% burst fire) SMG's Anarchy Tsunami dam 262x3 acc 85.9 Steel Gasher dam 277x2 acc 56.7 Combustion Hellfire dam 304 acc 83.3 Double Bitch dam 190x2 acc 90.3 Ruthless Savior dam 327 acc 76.2 Desert Wildcat dam 201 acc 21.1 Sniper Rifles Fearsome Bessie dam 1788 acc 98.1 Shredder Orion dam 913x3 acc 97.5 Pearl Cyclops dam 934 acc 98.6 Cobalt Volcano dam 1084 acc 96.6 Fearsome Volcano dam 1088 acc 97.4 Detonating Cobra dam 1011 acc 91.8 Fearsome Surkov dam 1358 acc 94.9 Fearsome Skullmasher dam 436x6 acc 91.3 Crimson Invader dam 457 acc 96.8 (burst fire while zoomed) Whitting's Elephant Gun dam 1563 acc 98.3 Eridian Weapons Glob Gun dam 241 acc 87.5 Lightning dam 831 acc 98.3 Cannon dam 2446 acc 91.7 Ball Blaster dam 284 acc 87.6 Thunder Storm dam 401x7 acc 16.7 Rifle dam 321 acc 91.7 Flaregun dam 224 acc 87.5 Class Mods and Loyalty Mods {C}Jakobs Gunfighter Class:Hunter Vladof Patriot Class:Soldier Hyperion Sharpshooter Class:Hunter S&S Gunman Class:Soldier Scavenger Class:Hunter * this is a great class mod as it has a +2 team find Rare Items and a +4 Team Scavenge extra items If you want to dupe the modded weapons let me know in a psn message but please no giving me modded guns as I am not a fan of them. Well other than that, all you half to do to dupe weapons witth me is message me or post on this forum. And like I said you don't need to trade/dupe me anything but i would appreciate rare guns i do not have or better versions of something I do have. PSN name: BEAST_KILLER1995 21:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Discussion :not putting modded guns on the list, eh? quite a few of the shredders are mods. not bashin', just sayin'. 22:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Actually no, I know its hard to believe, even I was surprised, but most of my shredders were droped from crawmerax. All of the Pearlesent guns and the shredder orion was droped from him. :: Actually, no. Raz know what she's talking about. All of your "Shredders" are bogus, as is the "Anarchy Tsunami." Dämmerung 23:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Well even if they are (I don't remember getting any from trades but I admit I might have) its not like they do infinite damage like some of those ridiculous stock pistols and shotguns. But the Orion I can swear to you is real the only reason I know that is because I got it from the first time I beat crawmerax . :: Oh and thank you for the help organizing the page better I do appreciate it. ::: You can swear up, down, and sideways, but that Shredder Orion is as fake as a Las Vegas Elvis impersonator. Shredder only appears in-game as the title of certain combat shotguns with the snub barrel ( ). If you found it in a Craw run, then one of your teammates dropped it there. Also, please sign your forum posts with four tildes like this: ~~~~. Dämmerung 01:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Dont forget the "Anarchy" Tsunami and the "Fatal" Jackal. Those are modded titles also. 02:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I completely overlooked the Fatal Jackal! Yeah, Fatal's an assault shotgun prefix, while the Jackal is a combat shotgun. Dämmerung 03:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) If you were playing online with others when you beat Crawmerax, then there is an absolute chance that someone on your "team" dropped these weapons on the ground before you came across it to say to eveyone, " look what i found ". We are not bashing you, just informing. There are people here that can help you identify these items, as there are rules to how weapons spawn ingame. Feel free to ask if you have questions. -- 13:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok well thank you for telling me that those guns are fake but when did this forum become an argument? Can it please just go back to being what it was originally about, me trying to help someone who is having trouble finding a certain weapon. Oh and is there a page where I can find the legitimate prefixes for certain guns? :not an argument per se. more of an education or enlightenment. your opening statement states that you "will not put guns on the list." my fellow wikians are concerned that either you are unaware that your modded weapons were passed off onto you as "legit" by a teammate with less than pure intentions, and thus appraising you of that fact, or that ''you are the one passing off mods as "legit" to unsuspecting gamers, and appraising others of that fact. the former appears to be true, although both instances are an unfortunate by-product of the less reputable members of the modding community. :you may find a list of all legitimate prefixes at [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ABukkithead%2FBukkit_o_Stuph bukkithead's bukkit o stuph] and you can find a community-run "legit check" resource and a list of proper titles and projectile count at the ask the experts forum. enjoy and welcome to the wiki. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 19:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, you still doing this? :I might be interested. : :